


Tally Craven imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Tally Craven/male reader
Kudos: 2





	Tally Craven imagines

Ever since you met Tally Craven at Beltane you couldn’t get enough of her. 

Raelle was your childhood best friend and she gagged at the idea of you sleeping with her unit mate that night. 

You had snuck off the armed forces campus a few times before to see her at fort Salem which usually ended up in sex or at least making out and eventually you asked her to be your girlfriend. 

Your hands roamed her body as you stumbled around her dorm room. 

Tally gasped in surprise when you picked her up and carried her to her bed.

She eagerly tugged your shirt off reattaching your lips the moment it was gone. 

You climbed on top of her, one of your hands palming her chest. 

The remainder of your clothes were gone in a flash and you were hastily putting a condom on. 

On the outside Tally might seem like a generally submissive person but that completely changes once she enters the bedroom. 

Tally was quick to switch your positions making you the one on your back as she rested on your stomach feeling her arousal left behind on your skin. 

“I want to be on top tonight,” she said bluntly. 

“Who am I to say no to this view,” you said running your hands from her thighs up to her chest. 

She lifted herself onto her knees, gripping your cock and guiding it inside her. 

Both you and Tally let out deep moans as she lowered down until your hips met. 

You held onto her waist as she began to bounce slowly. 

“Fuck,” Tally muttered as she moved faster. 

“God yes,” you groaned which could barely be heard over the sounds of your thighs slapping together. 

Tally continued to ride you until the door of her room swung open. 

“What the fuck,” Raelle shouted. 

“Shit,” Tally gasped, rolling off of you and grabbing her sheet to cover you guys. 

“Hey Rae,” you said awkwardly. 

“I thought you two were a one time thing at Beltane,” Raelle said looking at the floor. 

“So did we but uh we’re kind of dating now,” Tally explained. 

“Alright well… just let me know next time Y/N comes over because I do not need to see his dick or your tits for that matter,” Raelle sighed. 

“So you think you could give us like another ten minutes,” you asked taking a chance. 

“Are you seriously asking me to leave so you can go back to having sex?" 

"Yes?" 

"I hate this already,” Raelle mumbled leaving the room. 

As soon as she was gone you looked to Tally, “you want to pick up where we left off?" 

"Sure,” Tally shrugged getting back on top of you.


End file.
